


Merthur song fanfic

by ilovedestiel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Lancelot (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Gwaine, Beta Leon, Beta Percival, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Gwen, Omega Merlin, Omega Mordred, alpha Morgana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovedestiel/pseuds/ilovedestiel
Summary: High school Merthur story that includes music
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin walks through the front doors of Avalon High School, one of the most prestigious schools in the country. He looks around, trying to find Valiant, his abusive, both physically and mentally, alpha. He finds him standing in front of his locker, so he walks over to him with his head down.

Arthur, who is standing at his locker near the door, growls as he watches Valiant talk down to Merlin. He wants to help him out but doesn't know how to do it without proof. He's been trying to get Morgana to tell him what Merlin has been telling her about his relationship with Valiant, but she doesn't say anything to him. The only hint that she gives him, is that he needs to be saved.

Merlin is just looking at the ground as Valiant calls him unless and unloved. After dating him for a year, he now believes whatever he says. He doesn't even fight when Valiant forces himself on to him anymore.

The bell rings and Valiant grabs Merlin's arms to drag him off to class. Everyone looks at him with pity.

Arthur starts to follow him when someone places a hand to his shoulder. He turns around and gets a headshake from Morgana. "Not yet brother. The group has a plan to get him away from the monster."

With a determined look, Arthur asks, "What can I do to help."

"We will talk about this when we get home," Morgana says, then turns to head to class.

Arthur sighs and heads to his first class as well. After school, he rushes home in the hopes of being able to help the omega he has become so in love with that it could be considered borderline infatuation.

He walks into the living room where the group, which includes Leon, Morgana's boyfriend, Lancelot, and his girlfriend, Gwen, Gwain, and his boyfriend, Percival, Mordred, and Gwen's brother, Elyan, were all sitting around.

Arthur goes to sit down next to Morgana and Leon. "So what's the pain?" He asks not letting anyone have the time to speak.

"Well, most of us will be trying to get Merlin to help us with homework while you go talk to Valiant. I want you to get him to confess the shit he has been doing to Merlin. You will also be the one to try and encourage him to start singing again." Morgana explains. She has a very serious look and Arthur can tell that she is pissed just by looking into her eyes.  
Arthur is confused at the last part. "Why do I have to get Merlin to start singing again?"

"Because he is happiest when singing. No matter how sad or depressed he got, he was always smiling when he could sing." Gwen answers and has a soft smile as she thinks about him singing and dancing.

Arthur nods and asks, "When are you going to try and get this started?"

Morgana stands in the middle of everyone. "We are going to start tomorrow. I will be the one to send you, Arthur, a text for when you are to intercept Valiant." Again Arthur nods and then everyone leaves to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Arthur waits for Morgana to send him a text as well as keeping an eye on Valiant. The longer he watches him, the more he just wants to go over to him and beat the living shit out of him.  
He was barely listening to his English teacher drown on about a random book, when he gets a text. Morgana says that during lunch, that is when he is to confront Valiant and get a recorded confession from him.  
Arthur smirks and hears the bell ring and he immediately leaves to find Valiant. He walks around the corner, heading toward the cafeteria, when he sees valiant pressing Merlin against a locker, fucking into him. Merlin has tears falling down his face and at this sight, Arthur completely loses it.  
He lets out a deep, yet threatening growl that everyone in the cafeteria can hear. Morgana and everyone within the group eyes widen and they all go running to where the growling originated from.  
When they arrive, they see Arthur, who is right in front of them, pinning Valiant to the ground trying to suffocate him. Morgana looks to the side and places her hands over her mouth when she sees Merlin laying on the ground, bleeding from between his legs.  
Both Gwen and Morgana run over to him and assess the damage, while Gwaine and Lancelot try to get Arthur off of Valiant. Mordred calls the police while this is going on.  
When Gwaine and Lancelot were able to get Arthur off, Valiant is on the ground passed out. Arthur get out of their holds and runs over to Merlin. He pulls him out of Morgana's lap and hold him protectively.  
Merlin whimpers until, he realizes that the alpha holding him doesn't want to hurt him. He relaxes and feels tranquil in the nice alpha's arms. A couple of minutes later he hears music start to play and he calms down even further.  
The next hour is a blur for both Merlin and Arthur, who refuses to leave Merlin's side. Hunith, Merlin's beta mother, runs into Merlin's hospital room and sees both Arthur and Merlin asleep on the bed, Merlin snuggled up to Arthur. Hunith smiles softly, happy that her son has finally realized that he loves the young Pendragon alpha. She decides to leave them be for a while.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning Merlin wakes up and is confused on where he is. He looks around and notices that he is sleeping on an alpha's chest. He tenses and tries to get away, which wakes up Arthur.  
Arthur groans as he uses the hand that isn't around Merlin to rub his eyes and try to get rid of the tiredness. "Merlin, are you okay?" His voice husky from just waking up.  
"Wh-why are y-y-you her-re?" Merlin stutters out.  
Arthur sits up and pulls Merlin into his lap. "Because I'm the one that saved you from that bastard and didn't want to leave your side." As he says this, Merlin's eyes widen in shock.  
"Wh-why? I'm not yo-our ome-mega." He blushes a little at the thought of another alpha wanting to help him.  
"Because I'm hoping to court you when you are mentally stable." He smiles and hugs him. "I would have asked you earlier if it weren't for the fact that bastard get to you before I could."  
Merlin blushes even more and tries to hide his face. "Would you mind if I sing a song."  
Arthur smile grows and nods. Merlin sighs and starts singing.

Do-do you got a first aid kit handy  
Do-do you know how to patch up a wound tell me,  
Are you patient, understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I  
I've tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me  
Baby, this situation's driving me crazy  
And I really wanna be your lady  
But the one before you left me so damaged (damaged) damaged (damaged)  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is damaged (damaged) so damaged (so damaged)  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know, what are you gonna do)  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know, what are you gonna do)  
Do-do you got a first aid kit handy  
Do-do you know how to patch up a wound tell me  
Are you-Are you patient, understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hold on my heart and I  
You try to gain my trust  
Talking is not enough  
Actions speak louder than words  
You gotta show me something  
My heart is missing some pieces  
I need this puzzle put together again  
Damaged (damaged) damaged (damaged)  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is damaged (damaged) so damaged (so damaged)  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know, what are you gonna do)  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know, what are you gonna do)  
Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t  
Cause it's d-a-m-a-g-e-d  
Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t  
Tell me are you up for the challenge  
Cause my heart is damaged  
Damaged (damaged) damaged (damaged)  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is damaged (damaged) so damaged (so damaged)  
And you can blame the one before  
Damaged (damaged) damaged (damaged)  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is damaged (damaged) so damaged (so damaged)  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged  
My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged  
My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged  
My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged  
My heart is damaged  
After he finishes, he feels calm and ends up falling back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur smiles and watches as he sleeps. His alpha rumbles with happiness and pride at his future omega feeling so safe in his presence. He pets his hair and Merlin unconsciously purrs and snuggles closer to him.

Hunith walks back in and smiles at Arthur. "So, have you finally told him you really feel?" She asks him, causing Arthur to blush and nods. "I'm glad. I was getting tired of watching that humble alpha abuse and harm my poor son." She looks at Merlin with immense love and worry.

"Trust me, you aren't the on;y one. I've been trying to get the evidence to charge Valiant and save Merlin. I just wish it wasn't the way I did, But now Merlin is safe and Valiant will go to jail for life."

Hunith nods and rubs Merlin's side lovingly. "And now he will have an alpha that will worship him and never harm him...Right, Arthur?" She gives him a stern look. He nods and is sorta of scared of what she could do to him if he did. "Good. Now I want you to get my son back to the way he was before. I want to hear him singing and laughing and I especially want to see him smiling again. I also want you to court him properly."

"Absolutely, ma'am. I will follow your rules. I will do everything I can to prove that I'm worthy of your son and gain your permission to mate and claim him."

Just as he says this, he feels Merlin start to stir and wake up. Merlin struggle to sit up, seeing that Arthur has a tight hold on him. Arthur let's go of him and Merlin is instantly hugged by his mom. Merlin blushes slightly and squirms out of her hug.

Hunith pulls away. "I will leave you two. I will be back again tomorrow." She says as she leaves.


End file.
